Don't Mess with My Grimm!
by Ember1313
Summary: Renard finds out that Leo put Nick into the Arena for one of his cage matches before the Priest kills him. It doesn't matter that Nick volunteered to save his BFF Monroe - Leo threatened the life of the Grimm that Renard has been trying so hard to protect. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that trouble is on the horizon. GrimmKink! fill.


Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with NBC or Grimm Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This is my forray into writing slash smut. I was surprised by how easy it was to write given I've had a smut block for over a year.

Also this fic is unbetaed any mistakes are totally my fault.

Challenge:

Renard finds out that Leo put Nick into the Arena for one of his cage matches before the Priest kills him. It doesn't matter that Nick volunteered to save his BFF Monroe - Leo threatened the life of the Grimm that Renard has been trying so hard to protect. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that trouble is on the horizon.

More threatening Renard please.  
Definitely more of that Priest dude, because umm... did you guys see that?!

If Renard has to go check on Nick to make sure that he wasn't hurt too bad in the fight who am I to argue with that. And if sexy times happen because of that... well sometimes these things just happen.

~Kelly~

PS

I hope to turn this in to a series of oneshots.

* * *

The Guardian: Don't Mess with My Grimm!

Renard stepped into the church's sanctuary pleased to find it empty. The Lowen games had gotten out of hand. Leo had taken yet another of his parolees to use in the fights. He had of course warned the man to end the games or else.

It seems the Lowen had chosen or else. But sending two of his detectives after the man was no longer enough. Renard had something more permanent in mind.

The anger he'd felt after his talk with Leo had long since faded. Was he still disappointed with the man's attitude? Of course. However, this wasn't the first time one of his subjects chose to ignore his commands. Nor would it be the last.

Free will could be such a pain in the ass.

Of course, the conduct would have to be punished. Insolence could not be tolerated if one expected to rule for longer than five minutes. It was almost a shame the Lowen was the disobedient party. After all the games were not only profitable but a fitting punishment for certain rule breakers.

Renard knew that Leo wasn't going to end the games. The man had gotten greedy and that had made him careless. It made him think he was above Renard's rules.

His rules in his canton were not to be trifled with. Crossing the empty room Renard opened the door to the confessional. Some might find it an odd place for him to be but what was a ruler without an army.

When the partitioned opened, the words flowed almost automatically, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned."

Silence stretched between them for a brief moment. The priest's dark eyes studying Renard before speaking, "But that's not why you are here."

"No," he confirmed quietly. There was need no for him to pretend otherwise. "I have an issue with a fellow parishioner. He has... lost respect."

"So we have one who has strayed?" the man asked choosing his wording carefully.

"I'm afraid so."

The lack of actual remorse was apparent even to him. However, they both had a part in this particular game. "You've made an attempt to return him to the fold?"

"I have but he no longer fears the sword. Here or hereafter."

"Some times the lost lamb is the most important to God," he said turning to look at the other man. "Is he beyond redemption?"

"Unfortunately." Renard answered knowing his opinion was the only one that mattered.

"So you don't need my forgiveness."

"No I need your wrath."

"When?" the priest asked in a disinterested voice. For him it was simply business that needed to be seen to.

However Renard's answer never came. A ringing cell phone shattered the mood. Glancing at the caller id, he immediately knew he had to take this. "Hello?"

"We've got a problem, sir."

Alarm bells went off at Hank's words. Tamping down the anger Renard asked, "What do you mean we have a problem?"

"Nick... he found a lead on Taymor. Or at least the fights." Hardy clarified knowing the Captain would rather he be honest.

"He's at the fights? Alone?"

"Yeah. He said to call for back up but you know Nick."

"I do." Renard said quietly. His detective... his Grimm had a way of finding trouble. The Captain had no doubt Leo would jump at the chance of sticking Nick in one of his fight cages. Too many people were eager to be rid of the Grimm. And the fights were a perfect way to do so.

Anger immediately turned to blinding rage filling him. How dare some... Lowen take what was his? "I'm on my way."

"Problems?"

"The parishioner has..." Renard trialed off and took a deep breath. It had been years since he lost control and he wasn't going to start now. "Just caused more issues. And not just with me."

"The Grimm is in danger."

"My detective is in danger." he clarified for the priest. The fact Nick was a Grimm worried many of his subjects. Still as the detective's boss, Renard had a duty to protect him. "He's at the Lowen games."

"Alone I gather." the other man guessed easily.

He nodded not please with the current turn of events. Someone was going to pay. "Most likely."

"Well then," the he said a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Give me a few minutes to change. As it was before..."

"So shall it be again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monroe had taken off at the first sign of backup. Which to be honest Nick was thankful for. His being here raised questions the detective would rather not have to answer. He knew Hank or someone would eventually figure out where his information was coming from. But it wouldn't be today.

Nick owed it to his friend to protect him. Too bad, he usually did a horrible job of it. The least he could do was keep his colleagues from harassing Monroe.

"Nick you okay man?" Hank asked as chaos erupted around them. The detective nodded not wanting to lie yet again to his partner. Truth was Dmitri had gotten in a few good shots. "Who's that?" he asked spying the man lying unconscious on the floor of the cage.

A twinge of guilt tugged at his conscious. He hadn't wanted to hurt the man. Even though Nick realized it was Dmitri or him and Monroe. At least he hadn't had been forced to kill him. "Dmitri Scantos."

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah," he confirmed tossing down the sword. "He's breathing."

"Where's Taymor?"

Damn it. In all the commotion, Nick had lost sight of the other man. "I think he got away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo rushed out of the arena and into the makeshift office. He was sure if Dmitri failed that the crowd would take tare of the Grimm. Opening the safe began to pull out stacks of money. Looking down at a hand full of bills, he made the decision that a tribute wouldn't be necessary. After all, it's not like he was staying in town.

The sound of heavy footsteps filled the space. Closing the safe as he turned Leo wasn't surprised to find Renard approaching him. Standing to face the man he said, "You did this." Renard smiled at the accusation. Apparently, the Lowen wasn't as stupid as he looked. "And you're going to pay."

Sean held his position, confident that he was in the right. Slowly, he drew his hands out of his coat pocket, preparing for the retaliation he knew was to come, and wasted no time in answering, "Well, one of us is."

The attack was swift and powerful, something that the Regnant knew to expect from one of the alpha Lowens of Portland. In seconds, Taymor's appearance changed from human to lion then he pounced with all the weight he could apply. Having been ready for the attack, Sean sidestepped the jump and watched as Taymor landed on the hard ground of the barn, sliding from his momentum. The Protector wasted no time in releasing his vengeance on the man who posed as a threat, not only to Sean's position in both communities but to his Grimm as well.

As Taymor slid across the floor, Sean peeled off his coat and shirt, exposing his torso and allowing his wings to spring out, ready to guard him against further attack. Without thinking, he blindly lashed out at the Lowen, catching him hard on the side with his left wing and sending him flying into the barn's rickety wall.

Stirrups, reins, and saddles crashed around Taymor, landing onto the barn floor with a dull thud. The answering roar was something Sean expected but it had done little to prepare him for the searing pain he felt in the right wing as he tried to knock the man flat on his ass again. He growled in pain and fury, glaring down at the Lowen, who had his teeth sunk into the wing.

Preparing himself for the pain that was to come, Sean used Taymor's hold on him to fling the Lowen to the opposite side of the barn. He watched in satisfaction as Taymor crashed into the very safe he was trying to empty, his left side creating a sickening sound as it smashed into the unyielding metal and breaking upon impact.

Sean panted, carefully tucking his wings back into his human form and wincing from the pain of it. He spared another second to stare down at Taymor's broken form, his green eyes glinting into a burnt orange of Regnant satisfaction before he announced to the darkness, "He's all yours."

The sounds of the Lowen screaming as he was torn to shreds followed him out of the barn and to his car, leaving Sean smiling as he drove away to check on Nick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priest watched just out of site as the Regnant and Lowen fought. While he was here officially to take care of the traitor, he was willing to wait until Renard was finished.

He wasn't about to stand in the way of the Regnant's need for vengeance. The Lowen had disobeyed the other man. Gone so far as to put the Grimm in danger. All of Portland knew the detective was under Renard's protection.

Apparently, Taymor thought himself above the rules. However tonight he would be used to send a message to the rest of Portland. Follow the Regnant's rules or else.

And then the fight was over. The Lowen was left lying in a heap the on filthy floor.

The change took mere seconds. It in fact looked almost instantaneous. When finished a large vicious dog stood in his place.

Renard's action may have been about vengeance but his was simply to see that justice was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. He was finally home after a long night. While he'd managed to avoid the paramedics, the detective still had paperwork to complete.

He hated paperwork truly, he did. It was the worst part of being a cop. Even the whole being shot thing didn't rank lower on Nick's list. Especially when Hank kept looking at him like he was about to drop.

So okay, maybe his ribs hurt a little when he moved or breathed. And yes, his head hurt so bad it felt like jackhammers were in there. However neither of those things meant he wasn't fine. Because as far as Nick was concerned there was nothing wrong with him.

Toeing off his shoes Nick leaned further back into the sofa. While he was exhausted, he wasn't going to risk attempting to climb the stairs. His not moving had absolutely nothing to do with his non-injuries.

"I'd ask what you were thinking," Renard said stepping out from the shadows of the kitchen. "But I've already spoken to Monroe."

Nick smiled at the revelation. The Blutbad had been shocked by his relationship and not just because he thought the Grimm to be straight. However, that was nothing compared to learning who Renard was. It has taken a while but the two had come to an understanding of sorts. "How is he?"

"Better than you appear to be."

"It's nothing," he promised meeting the other man's disbelieving eyes. "Sean really. Just some bruises."

Renard shook his head itching to point out the Grimm's injuries. However, he doubted Nick would appreciate him doing so. "You could have been killed," he said gently settling on the sofa. Even though there was barely any space between them it wasn't close enough.

"But I wasn't. Monroe..." Nick started before pausing to meet the older man's eyes. He knew Sean would understand his motives. Deep down they were both protectors. "He was in that cage because I asked him for help."

"So loyal." he murmured letting his lips brush against the younger man's forehead. Renard didn't miss the slight flinch the actions caused. "It's been a long day you should be in bed."

Nick curled into the other man's side. "Sounds nice." he agreed not bothering to open his eyes.

Comfortable silence stretched between the two men. Most of the concern Renard had initially felt had faded. Their bond was humming pleasantly with only a few twinges of pain disrupting it. At the very least, Nick was mostly uninjured. Not that he would be working the next day. "Need help?" he finally asked when Nick made no effort to move.

"No," the Grimm immediately denied still not moving. Opening his eyes to met Sean's he couldn't help but smile. "Maybe a little."

Renard nodded brushing away the small moment of triumph he knew Nick felt over the bond. Standing carefully he pulled the detective off the couch and to his side. He had a good five inches on his lover something he'd never been so grateful for.

They carefully maneuvered up the stairs and into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed Nick let out a long sigh. Renard carded his fingers though the dark locks. Desire coursed through him spark by the small action. There was no denying he wanted Nick. Or denying the echoing feeling in the man's gray eyes. "You should be resting," he said more for Nick than himself.

"I'm fine Sean. Mostly fine." He immediately corrected. "Being with you can only make me feel better."

He didn't answer instead Renard carefully began to unbutton Nick's shirt. He winced at the faint bruising across the detective's chest and ribs. Nick was going to be sore tomorrow for sure. The sight made him hesitate once again. Renard knew he could be a bastard, in fact he enjoyed the knowledge, but not with this man. The last thing he wanted was to cause Nick any more pain.

Maybe that's why the kiss caught Renard off guard at first. It was in fact barely a kiss at all. Little more than their lips brushing together. The next kiss was deeper filled with passion and longing. He felt Nick undoing the button on his shirt but no longer cared.

After the day, he had Renard wanted the younger man fiercely. And Nick was an adult. The other man could make his own decisions. The creature immediately rumbled in approval of Sean's choice.

It didn't take long for the rest of their cloths to disappear. Shirts, pants, and various articles of clothing littered the floor. Nick was laying his back eyes closed and hands twisted in the sheets. Sean smiled as low moan escaped the younger man. One hand was wrapped around his cock the other was caressing the bruised side.

There had been nights of rough passionate sex and the idea certainly held appeal. Maybe later once Renard had fully reassured himself about Nick's safety. Right now, he wanted to draw the pleasure out for them both.

"Please." he pleaded hips arching off the bed.

Sean's only response was to press his lips against Nick's. The kiss immediately spiraled into something more. Both men battled for control of the kiss neither wanting to back down. Finally, Renard broke the kiss but only out of a need for oxygen.

Resting his head on Nick's shoulder, he couldn't resist nipping at the skin there. For some reason this spurred the younger man in to more aggressive action. His hands traveled down Renard's back pausing to squeeze his ass before scratching his blunt nails along the skin. Sean hissed and bucked his hips at the action. Their cocks brushed together causing both men to moan.

Suddenly waiting lost appeal for Sean. Desire for his mate temporarily over road everything else. Reaching blindly for the lube he flipped the cap open and poured some of the cool liquid over his fingers. He trailed them down Nick's side lower to his puckered hole.

Nick hissed at the slight burning sensation from his lover's gentle probing. One finger turned to two and then three leaving the younger man a panting mess. Renard loved diving Nick to this point. Seeing him helpless with desire and yet still so strong drove the older man crazy. "Stop teasing." the Grimm half ordered half begged moments later.

Sean was tempted to ignore the plea but his own need won out. Settling between Nick's legs, he poured more lube over his cock. Slowly he eased himself into the tight hole. Even with preparation, entry wasn't easy. And then Nick relaxed allowing him to slide the rest of the way in.

He moaned at the feeling of being surrounded by Nick in every possible way. Pulling all nearly all the way Sean paused simply to torture them both. After a few seconds, he pushed back in and immediately pulled away setting a slow unhurried pace.

The room was quickly filled with harsh breathing and moans of pleasure from both men. Nick pulled his lover down for a sloppy kiss. His hands gripped the short dark hair in an effort to maintain control of the kiss.

As they kissed, the pace sped up and grew near frantic. Sean maneuvered one hand between their bodies gripping Nick's cock. Moments later the younger man came spilling his seed against their stomachs. The sudden sensations from Nick's orgasm sent Sean over the edge as well.

He collapsed on the smaller man his head resting against Nick's shoulder. Renard couldn't stop the urge to bite at the sensitive skin. Slowly the mind numbing feeling left his brain. He immediately became aware of the sticky mess covering both him and Nick. "Can you walk?" Sean asked his lover earning him a laugh from the other man.

"I suppose I could find the energy to shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, both men were lying comfortably in bed. The shower had not only gotten them clean but relaxed Nick enough to fall asleep. It had been a long stressful day and Renard was nearly read to collapse himself.

He would have to deal with the fallout from Taymore's death and the Lowen games. However, it could be put off until daylight. For now all Renard wanted to focus was the man wrapped protectively in his arms.


End file.
